Except For My Pride
The people of Crystal City have been called to Memorial Square to pay their respects to the fallen! Yes, thousands of neutral robots are milling about here and waiting for whatever grand ceremony is in store for them. They don't have long to wait, though, as a gleaming, bronze plated platform lowers down from the air, carrying none other than Lord Zarak! He's got his hands on his hips as his platform slows to a stop, hovering over everyone's heads. "People of Crystal City!" Lord Zarak begins with his strong oratorial voice. "Today we have gathered here to honor those who fell in the defense of this world! Many Decepticons met their end valiantly fighting off the depradations of the so-called Coalition of the Brave, but their sacrifice, I swear to you, shall not be forgotten!" EARLIER "Why can't I go to the memorial!?" Scorponok, in scorpion mode, demands of the comparatively tiny Zarak before him. "The Decepticons deserve to be represented by POWER!" "That may be true... for Decepticons," Zarak points out. "But these neutral citizens may not feel so, especially after I set you up to be the villain and myself and to be the savior. I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out." "You'll be undefended without me!" Scorponok growls. "What if the Resistance tries to assassinate you?" Zarak chuckles. "Please, if they're foolish enough to try, let them!" Zarak walks away at that point. When he's out of earshot, Scorponok growls. "You're a fool, Zarak. Hnnh. Dammit. When will *I* be seen as the leader?" Zarak detaches himself from Scorponok! Part of the milling group of neutrals, Misfire looks around, glancing at his Chronometer, then the sky, then the chronometer, then the sky. Oddly, Misfire seems to be without his Decepticon Insiginia, pointing towards the sky as the platform lowers, Misfire bellows, "Is that Lord Zarak, the Savior of Crystal City?" Misfire nudges the people near him. "Look! It is Lord Zarak! He put energon on my table! Helped me out!" Misfire smiles widely, "If anyone can help us it is him!!!" Misfire points empathically again! Aimless shifts off in the shadows, covered in a cloak on the look out for anything that is out of place...Of course that lasts about five minutes before he wonders off to slouch down and sip from a flask, "Be on the look out Aimless, take a laser for Zarak...Bah!" He states as he sips his flask again. Contrail has on a respectful black repaint with subdued gunmetal and teal accents. Her toy from this scene will only be sold in Japan. She stands as far in the back as she can, looking appropriately somber. Blurr once again finds himself among the denizens of Crystal City, having just delivered some intel to members of a resistance cell. He had been on his way back to Retoris when a loud annoucement by Zarak drew his attention. Honoring fallen Decepticons, eh? Hah. What a bunch of rustwash, the courier thinks to himself. Sadly enough, if anyone is good at spinning tall tales to make himself look good, it's Zarak. However, it doesn't really surprise him. This 'memorial' had been well-heralded. Activating the 'Fasttrack' holodisguise, he emerges from the shadows and joins the crowds of neutrals milling about. He immediately takes notice of Misfire's shouting and folds his arms. Lord Zarak manages, as usual, to continue smiling even in the face of his subordinates' bumbling antics. Yes, he seees you down there, Misfire, trying too hard, and you too Aimless, drinking on the job. Once again he marvels at how well Misfire and Aimless were paired together... or how badly. "Huh," whispers one neutral robot to Misfire. "Coulda sworn I've seen you around here somewhere before...." He squints at the Targetmaster. As that's going on, Zarak points up at the heavens. "From now on, Memorial Square shall have a monument erected in memory of the Decepticons who gave their lives defending this planet. There it is now!" As optics are directed upwards, a squadron of Seekers in robot mode slowly lower down a large, polished, and rectangular silvery object. As they lower it to the ground, one can notice that numerous names--and they're all actual casualties--have been printed upon it in Cybertronian. It's titled, "To Those Who Defended Cybertron From the Beginning to the End" and has a large Decepticon symbol in the middle, dividing the list of casualties. Blitzwing touches down gently in the square just behind Contrail, making hardly a sound despite his substantial girth. He quirks a brow, looking over her fancy new paint job, nodding his approval shortly thereafter (possibly at both her back side and the new digs *mrowr*). "Girls always look good in black," Blitzwing coyly remarks, standing up next to her as he finally turns away from looking her over to address the goings on beyond and above the both of them. "What's this dog and pony show all about, now?" Flashing a quick thumbs up to Zarak, Misfire looks at the neutral who seems to recognize the Ace Decepticon Sniper, "Oh me? Yeah..." He looks at the neutral as he touches a finger to his lip, "Wait, are you in mumble mumble? I am in mumble mumble, our mail gets mixed, up all the time! And Then there was the thing, with you know, what's his face, and then the party!" Misfire laughs as he slaps his 'new' friend on the shoulder and slips him a flask, "Here is some memory juice, friend." Misfire then looks around, "So many brave Decepticons died here for us..." Misfire reaches up to wipe away nonexistent tears...as he starts to drift back into the crowd. Aimless continues to sip his flask, staring at Zarak, "Ugh..." He continues to sip his flask, slipping deeper into alcohol. Contrail raises a hand to her face and asides to blitzwing, smiling, "...I also look less like the 'con who torched a prisoner from the inside out. They might... remember that. And it would be distracting if they did. Yes." Before the memorial service, Scorponok had the squadron seekers now lowering the monument take a tour through Darkmount's torture rooms, and helpfully explained what everything does. That's probably why they are now so careful not to drop the memorial, and to lower it slowly into place. They release it onto its chosen spot on the ground so delicately that there's barely a sound. "Uh, what, I didn't catch that?" the neutral robot says, a brow raised. "I never heard of... uh... well maybe I heard of it." He doesn't sound quite as sure that he really did understand that, but some conversations are like that, you know? Nevertheless, once he gets a bit of alcohol in him, he seems to stop caring either way. "Ha, well, buddy--" He pats Misfire on the back. "For sure I'd like to be part of... uh... whatever it is you're in." "Printed there on the monument are the names of those hundreds of Decepticons who died to save you," Zarak continues. "I ask that each and every citizen of this city, when they pass by this monument, pay your respects to those who protected you." He continues to ignore Misfire, but he does make a mental note to yell at him, then have Scorponok throw him across the room or something. Blitzwing grins at that. "Sounds like that was a fun night. Where was /I/ when that went down? Heh." He watches as the Seekers precariously lower the monument, rolling his optics with a scoff, openly critiquing the procession to the femme at his side. "Seriously? Is this what we do now?" Smiling warmly at his new friend, "Yes, friend...I am hoping to become part of the Crystal City Citizens for Zarak movement, working with him and others to realize a new and better Crystal City." Misfire then sniffles back more nonexistent tears as he shuffles people towards the monument. Somberly Misfire moves towards it, weeping....nothing again, "All those brave Decepticons, fighting to save you and me! It is...so...moving..." Misfire falls to his knees, "Oh, bless you Zarak and you Decepticons sacrificing, everything for us!!!" Misfire then throws some credits at the feet of the monument, "Here, take my meager savings, it is the least I can do...thank you Decepticons! Please, take my credits to help rebuild your forces and save us!" Misfire looks back at the others, motioning for them to do the same. Aimless sighs to himself, "Primus...Misfire...show some...gah, I am going to get hit in the face for this..." Aimless finishes his drink, throwing it over his shoulder and then pulls out another flask. "Ugh..." Soon a crowd of citizens is gathering around the monument, throwing their own money onto it! Soon a sizeable pile begins to build up! Zarak looks pleased--beating postponed, Misfire! Though he's going to have to post a guard on it, hm. "And now my friends," Zarak continues, "A moment of--eh?" A mech steps forward from the crowd. He shrugs off his back kibble, revealing a powerful jetpack! And as quick as a man can blink, the robot has propelled himself towards Zarak and snatched him right off the stage, and is continuing to propel himself to the northeast! Smiling and pleased with his accomplishment, Misfire looks at the growing pile of money. Then as the action begins to unfold, Misfire follows the progress of the jetpack going towards Zarak. Misfire points, waiting for Aimless to leap into action. Aimless sipping on his flask, looks up as the Jetpack Robot snatches Zarak. "Well, &*@ me..." Meanwhile, Misfire jaw drops open, "Slag me..." The pair then run to each other and begin to run after the kidnapped Zarak! Blurr watches the proceedings with growing disgust. Blech. Propaganda. He has to resist the urge to start shouting about how the Decepticons defended Cybertron for their own sake and no one else's, and would have gladly sacrificed this city for their own gain. But, now is not the time to draw attention to himself. But then, a mech with a jetpack suddenly steps forward and kidnaps Zarak! Hmm...could it be one of the resistance cells? If so, they hadn't alerted the Autobots of their plans. Nonetheless, he stands back and watches to see where this was going. Jetpack Robot leads Misfire down the streets into the Residential Area, having an obvious advantage in velocity over him. The robot glances back now and then to see if Misfire is still following him, but doesn't stop or try to attack him. Eventually, the trail leads into an open maintenance tunnel, which the Jetpack Robot leaps down into. It's kinda dark in there... dare Misfire go inside? As Misfire and Aimless give chase and the pair move through the streets, sliding around at corners and then they come to a dark tunnel. The pair stop. Aimless looks at Misfire, "I ain't going..." Misfire looks at him, "We have to go." Aimless stares. "No." Misfire looks back at Aimless, "If we don't go, Lord Scorponok will torture us slowly and painfully to death....If we go into the tunnel, our death may be quick." Aimless stares, "That is the bestttttt...wooooooahhhh!" Aimless is cut off as Misfire grabs his weapon and rushes into the tunnel! Contrail watches as Zarak is kidnapped. Huh. One of Shockwave's men, maybe? Or Bludgeon's? Misfire seems to be on the job, though. She sidles over to the vacated podium, takes it, and announces, "As you see, the people of Crystal City love Zarak SO MUCH that they took him off to a SURPRISE PARTY! In conclusion, should you feel the urge to DEFEND Cybertron, I can direct you to the nearest Decepticon recruiting office. Otherwise, continue to enjoy that Cybertron's true patriots are willing to give their lives to save yours. Good night, citizens of Crystal City." Blurr observes as Misfire takes off after the mech, heading northeast. A few astroseconds pass before the speedster suddenly dashes off in the same direction, arriving just as Misfire and Aimless jump down into a maintenance tunnel. Unlike the Targetmaster, however, the courier doesn't hesitate before rushing down after the Decepticon, assuming he had gone after Zarak. The tunnel is bleak and dark for many meters, a terrifying place for about anyone, even a mighty giant robot like... well, someone besides Misfire. Eventually the tunnel opens up into what looks like a generator room. It's seen better days, but the generators are rumbling along producing power at least. And yet, it's a big, wide, open space, perfect for... an ambush! "You two can stop right there!" says a tall but slightly rusted robot as he emerges from behind one of the generators. He's joined by a multitude of his friends, all of whom are aiming weapons at Misfire and what they think is another Decepticon. All of them except the rusty robot--who's holding Zarak, a hand over his mouth! Meanwhile, the crowd, while initially shocked by Zarak's kidnapping, seems to breathe a sigh of relief at the news. Either they're concerned for his safety or they don't want an angry metal scorpion leveling the whole place. "YEAH! I'M GONNA JOIN THE 'CONS!" one cries. "I HEAR YOU GET FUSION CANNONS FREE!" says someone else. "HEY, HOW DO I BECOME A SEEKER?" someone else asks aloud. Rushing through the tunnels, Misfire seems to be shaky as fear starts to erode his fear of a painful death, Aimless tries to pound on Misfire's arm. The Pair finally reach the Generator Room where he puts Aimless down, the pair looks around, "Woahhh..." The pair state in unison. Misfire points at the nearest Generator, "How much is that worth?" Aimless starts to look over it, "Thousands of credits for sure..." Then the pair then freeze as the Mechs appear pointing weapons at the pair. Each hold up their hands, Misfire chuckles nervously, "Say, you guys want to talk? I have flasks...." Aimless deadpans, "I ain't with him..." Contrail pulls the 'How do I become a Seeker' guy on the stage and explains, expression rather pleasant, "Ah, you see! Seekers are /built/ that way. However, if you join the war effort and happen to be assigned to the front on Earth and your most compatible disguise is a Terran plane known as a F-15... eh, you'll be 90% of the way there! And let me tell you, there is no better place to be than in the sky, with the Decepticon symbol on your wings!" She claps her hands together, and she confers with the AV guys. Can they get a big map of the nearest recruiting centres put up? Blurr comes up behind Misfire as the Targetmaster walks into an ambush. Well, it was looking as if these mechs had expected someone to come after Zarak. After all, they had made their move in front of everyone. Interesting...but for now he needs to keep up the Decepticon act, since Misfire is here. He nudges the other sharply, "Letmehandlethis..." he mutters as he steps up to confront them. "You know it's almost as if you guys wanted someone to come after him, what with intentionally grabbing him in front of everyone. So tell me, who are you, and what do you want with Zarak and any potential pursuers." Not really a question, more like a demand. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. The rusty mech approaches, glaring down at the flask. "Enerhol? Really?" he says. "You'll have to do better than that, Decepticon. Or at least, I *assume* you two are Decepticons, given how you followed us down here." Then he listens to Blurr, and replies, "That's a good point. Well. You should know that we're a Resistance cell ourselves, in case you haven't already figured it out. You can call me Rusty for... obvious reasons. But the reason why we came down here was... well, we're having kind of a crisis of faith." Rusty frowns, staring off at nothing for a moment. "...is it true what Zarak's been saying? That the Autobots just... let those aliens walk up to our planet's front door? Meanwhile, the AV guys come in for Contrail. At first. They accidentally project a 3D hologram of what mass burial sites. Fortunately they seem to notice their mistake and switch it over to a map of recruiting centres. The crowd didn't seem to notice what was significant about the first image, fortunately! Dustoff has arrived. Looking at Aimless and then Blurr and finally then Rusty, Misfire smiles, "I have never know Zarak to Lie." He gestures at Blurr, "Now, Transformers that talk fast and move fast lie, all the time! Dirty Liars." Misfire smiles innocently, "Dirty, fast dealing liars!" He then shrugs, "But I bet Zarak could explain it more clearly. He saved my laser-core you know..." Aimless just face palms. Blurr raises an optic ridge at Rusty. Heh, what kind of resistance cell even debates the truth of Zarak's words? Don't they know who he was? And still is? Tch. "I asked you a question. You haven't answered it." he answers tersely. "So I'll ask you one more time. What do you want with Zarak." He ignores Misfire...for now. Now that the recruiting centers are appropriately displayed, Contrail beams, bows, and announces, "Now, celebrate that you are alive, citizens of Crystal City... and mourn your dead Decepticon defenders." "Lest you join them." Speech covered, Contrail departs. She needs to see if this is one of Shockwave's plans... Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35B Lightning II begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Rusty shakes his head at Misfire. "No, I don't think so. I don't wanna hear this out of Zarak's mouth--he's too slick. I wanna hear it from someone who isn't programmed for talking pretty." Nevermind that's not how it works for Zarak--Rusty's never been off-planet. "As for fast people lying, well, Jetter over there is pretty fast, and I've never known him to lie." The jetpack bot from earlier smirks and waves at Misfire. "As for you," Rusty says, optics narrowing as Blurr draws closer. His men shove a bunch of guns in Blurr's face. "YOU don't get to make the demands here. Buuut, I suppose I can tell you that the reason why I've brought him here is... well... collateral? Bait? Maybe I'm just thinking about what I'll do with him." Dustoff makes his way into the tunnels, whistles echoing as the bright high-intensity beam light mounted on the side of his head comes on to illuminate the area. He glances left...then right... then left again and frowns. << The slag are you? This place is desolate. >> He starts swapping filters on the lights before following the noise of conversation. << You do realize, I'm still on limited duty thanks to that brawl last night, right? I hope this isn't some sick prank... 'cause, honestly, I'll have you scheduled for every single virus test imaginable. And those are not fun, very invasive, and painful if done wrong. >> Frowning, Misfire looks around at the group and waves to Jetter, "Heya Jetter! Pretty slick flying back there!" He smiles broader, "See, exactly that is the exception that proves the rule!" Misfire smiles at Rusty. "Well, I never been accused of talking pretty, but I can talk...about anything. So, what do you want to know?" Misfire states, "See, look at that one, making demands, being bossy and stuff...Bet he is an Autobot spy, looking to get more of y'all killed." Misfire smiles warmly, "See that is the Autobot way, demand you Die for Freedom. That never sat right with me...you know, the dying part..." Aimless continues to face palm. Blurr doesn't appear fazed by the guns in his face. He likely thinks he can outmaneuver them, even if they start shooting right now. Yes, he has that high of an opinion of his own abilities. But he seems to realize now why they kidnapped him. They figured someone like Misfire would try to go after them...and then they'd ask him the questions they'd just asked. He shakes his head, smirking. "So that's what it is, isn't it? Well, let me tell you mechs that your little strategy won't work. You see, people like him?" he indicates Misfire. "--are too scared to say anything that might undermine Command to anyone, anywhere. Even down here in this underground generator room, and even if they know or feel differently." The tunnel eventually emerges into a generator room. Dustoff will be able to see a guy at the entrance glance away from him, then look back down the tunnel, squinting. "Hey, who's down there?" Rusty doesn't notice the development yet, though. "Autobot spy, huh? Well, what's he down here for, then? He wants to kill Zarak or something?" Zarak, for his part, at least doesn't look too scared. Maybe somewhat annoyed. "That so, huh?" Rusty says to Blurr. "Well, I guess that's the way of the universe. Can't get a straight answer out of anybody. Still, I can't help but think that maybe the other guy's right. You don't seem too keen on the 'cons! You a bot? Maybe you can tell me what the hell Rodimus is thinking, huh?" Staring at Blurr, Misfire shakes his head, "No way, I am like the most honest 'Mech ever! Just ask Triggerhappy or Blast Off or Backfire or Uh, I mean and, uh, Anyone!" Misfire thumps his chest, "Are the Decepticons perfect? Wait, what?" Misfire stares at Blurr, "You been talking to Sideswipe or the human Report Amber MacKenzie? I am not a traitor...Just 'cause I said, things are a little violent, doesn't mean anything! I mean, who hasn't had some doubts?" Misfire looks a little nervous, "But I am totally loyal! Very loyal!" He then points at Rusty, "See, Zarak and the Decepticons have opened my eyes to the truth." Moving towards Rusty slightly, "The Autobots say 'Til All or One...know what that means, death...horrible painful death. Autobots are really an evil Matrix cult...I have literature on it...want to see?" Dustoff starts trudging his way along towards the figure, unslinging his rifle and checking it before casually slinging it back. "Medic! It's a medic!" He directs the beam of light towards the guy. "Looking for guys wearing this badge here," he taps his own Decepticon logo. "Got a radio call that someone's in this area with volunteers for some routine medical stuff." He taps the Medic's Cross, just to help ease that line along. "You see, or hear, or even smell for that matter, any other Cons?" "So you think he's right?" Blurr questions, folding his arms and jerking his head slightly in Misfire's direction. "Yeah? So why're you here? Why are you part of the resistance? Why don't you just go ahead and join up with us, the ones you think have been oppressing you all this time? If you can never get a straight answer out of anyone, then I guess it just comes down to faith, right? So how will you decide who you put your faith in? Will it just be...whoever sounds good to you? Whoever you 'can't help but think is right'?" The speedster challenges, refusing to dignify Rusty with any answers to his questions about Rodimus. "Since when did we lose control over our thoughts, anyway?" he adds, frowning. The guy at the entrance gives Dustoff a weary look, taking a moment to size him up. "Yeah. We got some 'cons in here. Well. SOME of them might be 'cons. We ain't too sure. But come on in, pal! Maybe you can help us figure it all out!" He steps aside and gestures into the generator room with mock courtesy. Zarak manages to get his arms free for a moment, and pushes aside Rusty's hand over his mouth. "Misfire, you have the oratorical skill of a Grabnox in heat! That is to say, none! Get me--mmff!" Rusty struggles with him for a bit, but manages to get Zarak arm's secured again, and places his hand back over his mouth. "Sorry about that," Rusty says. "Misfire, huh? Well, does seem that way, as of late. Till All Are One... heh. One big pile of melted slag, maybe! But I dunno about evil, though. Maybe stupid. Speaking 'a stupid... this guy here who doesn't care that I could blow his head off if I wanted." Rusty, turning his attention to Blurr, says, "I dunno! That's a really good question. Maybe I should join the 'cons! But after all the slag me and my boys pulled, I dunno if I could get a pardon. But hey, why the hell not? Why can't I make my calls that way, huh? Because one guy was saying our planet can go get slagged by aliens, and the other guy wasn't! So who the hell knows if either one of 'em meant it, at least ONE of them was putting lip service to the right idea!" "Hahaha! Zarak! See, there you have it, even Zarak thinks I am a terrible speaker!" Misfire smiles, "Yep! Misfire, is my designation. D-89 to my friends!" Misfire offers another smile. "Hey, how about we all keep our heads, that is a fun game?" Misfire looks at Blurr, then Rusty, "Oh, the Decepticons will totally let you make your own calls, pretty much that is what everyone does anyway....Now, the Autobots they have rules and rules and rules and rules and rules and rules and did I mention rules? And we totally hate most aliens...especially the evil invading kind. The Autobots love them! Want to give the planet to them ever! That is bad...BOOOOO!" Aimless just sighs through his fingers. Blurr chuckles at Zarak's comment--it had a byte of truth in it, at least. He then smirks at the threat. "Blow my head off, huh? Well why don't you go ahead and try, you oversized rust heap!" he taunts. The speedster stands there defiantly, as if waiting for the shots to come. He knows it was the Autobots who actually saved Cybertron, more or less, but as if he's going to give that information to bunch of NAILs, one of which appears to have a rust problem. "Since you're seriously considering joining us--might as well get started with your first combat exercise! In fact--" He pauses, and his electro-laser is suddenly out of his arm. "--how about we start with me getting Scorponok his head back, and you trying to catch me!" ZAP. And he attempts to stun Rusty and grab Zarak! Dustoff eyes the guy warily. "You first, pal... one thing about medics, we're usually the ones following guys into strange rooms. It's the whole 'bullet sponge' concept, you know?" He taps the side of his head. << Yo, anyone there? I'm not a fan of radio silence here. >> He thinks for a bit, unslinging his rifle and holding it casually. "So, uh, what's your name, pal?" Combat: Blurr compares his Accuracy to 65: Success! Combat: Blurr compares his Agility to 90: Success! Rusty shakes his head at Misfire. "Yeah, D-Something. Got it. You know, shame I couldn't hear the truth out of somebody who wasn't a gibbering idiot. But I'll give you this much, you got some ball bearings coming down here." The mech accosting Dustoff sighs, rolling his optics. "Fine. Name's Tailbait. Hell if I know what it means. Come on." He steps into the generator room first. Rusty smirks at Blurr. "Mhm. You know what? Maybe we will try it, buddy. So--HNNGHK!" He doubles over at the stun blast, dropping Zarak! Zarak tries to run away, but Blurr snatches him up! And at the same time, a whole bunch of resistance fighters shoot at Blurr, but he misses all of them Dustoff hears the shots ring out and does what any good Doc should do. Makes a shield. Namely, he brings his rifle up at the back of the Mech's head, not hesitating to pull the trigger while reaching out to grab the proposed bullet-sponge by the shoulder to use as cover. It only makes some sort of twisted sense, after all. Maybe. The medic, regardless of the outcome there, also aims to throw his shoulder into the door to help throw it open so he can get a look at what's going on. << Yo! Cons, shots fired, shots fired! Tell me you're not on the receiving end of that and answer soon! >> Ha! Blurr knew those incompetent Empties wouldn't be able to hit him, even with their weapons held ready to fire at a moment's notice. Because with Blurr, a moment's notice is not enough. With Zarak in hand, he transforms and streaks off down the maintenance tunnel the same way he came. He's still not quite sure what he'll do with Zarak exactly once he gets clear, but...later! He can think about that later! Maybe he really will return Zarak to Scorponok... In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar compares his Agility to Dustoff's Velocity: Success! Combat: Dustoff compares his Agility to Cybertronian Hovercar 's Velocity: Failure :( Zarak is nabbed! He flails in Blurr's grip, but the larger Autobot has a firm grip on him. "I don't know who you are, but if you honestly think capturing me or whatever you plan to do is a good idea, then you ought to know that Scorponok employs the best torturers in the galaxy, and he will not rest until he finds you!" Meanwhile, Dustoff manages to put a round right through the resistance guy's head without too much trouble, but by opening the door up, he might have given Blurr a wide opening to escape! Dumbfounded as the events unfold around him, Misfire looks at the rebels, "Huh...that never occurred to me..." Aimless slaps Misfire's leg. "Let's go after them before Scorponok comes after us!" Misfire then grabs Aimless and goes running after Blurr and Zarak! "WAIT! GIVE ME ZARAK AND I'LL GIVE YOU FLASKS! Or ANOTHER FLESH CREATURE!" Aimless emits from under arm, "That better not be me..." Misfire, "uh...we will sort that out later..." Misfire's radio beeps as he gets away from the Generators, and he responds, <> Blurr chuckles at Zarak's threats. "Don't worry Zarak, I'm not capturing you." He assures the Nebulan. "In fact, I'm going to do exactly what I said I'd do." That is, return him to where he belongs. That being right back where he had been before. Rushing past Dustoff as the doors opens, he makes his way back outside, and back to crowds gathered in front of the new memorial. As he approaches the perimeter of the audience, he deactivates his disguise, revealing his true colors. Dashing up onto the platform where Zarak had been standing, he deposits the man gently onto it and leans down into the microphone. "Sorry for the interruption, folks! Just a bit of a mishap with the resistance cells, but no worries! Now you can go back to listening to Zarak tell his elaborately crafted lies, instead of having to worry about Scorponok tearing through every single mech who happens to be around here until he finds whoever kidnapped his binary bond partner, or was involved in his capture--which would no doubt be the case if I decided to use him as leverage against the Decepticons. Anyway, the show must go on!" And with that, the courier is off, zipping back to the underground hopefully before any Decepticons can murder him. Combat: Lord Zarak compares his Leadership to 90: Failure :( Dustoff has a few things first... He's not one to enjoy getting shot in the back. Dropping the bullet-sponge, the medic grunts at Misfire's remark and transforms, tires squealing as canisters fire off the four-corners of his vehicle-frame, exploding to fill the room and maintenance tunnel around him in a thick white smoke. << On it. >> The SRT-V is quick...but not near as fast as Blurr, and he's out in time to catch the tail end of the speech courtesy the Autobot Courier. Skidding to a stop just near the stage. In a ridiculously complicated series of twists, turns, and noises, Dustoff transforms into a STORM SRT-V. Lord Zarak is dropped unceremoniously back at the floating platform he was giving his speech at! "Ahem... ah... bit of an interruption there!" he says when Blurr's gone. Alas, he's too stressed out to put a better spin on it. "Please head back to your homes while we dispatch our security forces to track down the Autobot!" The locals seem a bit confused about this surprise ending as it were, and seem to collectively shrug and eventually depart--an awkward ending to what was supposed to be a grand event. "Bah," Zarak grunts. After chasing Blurr to the stage and of course being too late, Misfire doubles over and gasps as he holds a hand towards Zarak. Aimless who looks at Misfire, "You don't breathe..." Misfire frowns, "Oh yeah." Misfire straightens back up as he looks at Zarak, "So, I think that went well..." Aimless face palms and sighs out, "You are only going to kill Misfire right?" Misfire frowns and then points to the credits at the monument, "Look, profit!!!" Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Lord Zarak growls, "I'd strangle the *both* of you but my hands will only fit around Aimless's neck! You should have shot Blurr when you had the chance, Misfire! But then I suppose it's just as well you didn't--you probably would have found a way to hit me! Now, you there--" He points at Dustoff, trying to remember his name. "--mmh, Dustoff, was it? Terminating that resistance member was probably unnecessary--if I could have just spoken to them I'd have them all in my pocket! Hm, but then, there was quite a bit of confusion in there, and perhaps no one saw you shoot him. In which case, if you're ever asked, Dustoff, it was Blurr who shot that resistance member, not you." Storm SRT-V Dustoff just idles by the stage for a moment before transforming, giving Misfire a cold look. Stepping onto the stage, he keeps to one side and checks his rifle again. Nothing is said, though, throughout the whole thing. Once Zarak has finished his speech, and follow-on instructions, he finally offers up a solitary question. "You alright, Sir? And, yes... of course. In his effort to twist the situation, Blurr did open fire and strike my escort onto the premises." He's angry, but doing well to hide it. "I'll have the dead mech retrieved for proper honors." In a ridiculously complicated series of twists, turns, and noises, Dustoff's SRT-V form is shed to reveal a ruggedly handsome mech. Looking around Misfire breathes a sigh of relief, "Exactly, I didn't want to risk hitting you. See the generators and the the magnets and the slick surfaces, you would get ricochets all over the place." Misfire gestures wildly to indicate stray blasts. Misfire waves at Dustoff and smiles, "Heya Doc! Glad you saved our afts back there." Looking around, Misfire pulls out a flask and starts sipping at it. "So, we are calling this a success?" Aimless just sighs. Lord Zarak frowns, hands on his hips. "I'm fine except for my pride, Dustoff. Though if something WAS wrong, you'd likely only be able to help me with my cybernetic enhancements. Blasted resistance members. Still, we're beginning to see cracks in their resolve at long last! An interesting development... though otherwise, Misfire, it was pretty much a disaster, though that was largely my kidnappers' fault for coming after me without a real idea of what they planned to do with me. Well. Let us be gone from this blasted place. Misfire, fly me back to Darkmount. Aimless, you can ride on the outside." Dustoff turns to make his way back into the tunnel. "I'll clean up here, then. You want the body available for viewing? Or should I just take care of it?" He pauses, just long enough to hear a response, before he's off to play fetch with a corpse. Eh, it's a living. Snapping off a salute at Zarak, Misfire nods. "You got it boss!" Aimless grumbles, "I always ride on the outside..." Misfire then reverts to his plane mode and pops his canopy, as Aimless attaches himself to his weapon platform position, in gun mode. The robot Misfire seems to rise slightly in the air as his legs fold upon themselves and two large wings begin to appear the robot continues to fold into a compact plane. There is now a non-terran plan with two meancing spires. Lord Zarak waves a hand dismissively. "Take care of it. I don't want any Forensics experts looking too closely at that head, and determining that Blurr's standard armament wasn't the cause." Without another word, Zarak climbs inside of Misfire to get himself flown off. Lord Zarak says, "Does anyone see Blurr? I want you to kill him." Dustoff says, "Negative, and I don't have the engine to keep up with him. Got one KIA back at that room, though." Misfire says, "That was Blurr? Woah, I thought there was two fast Transformers..." Dustoff says, "Remind me to check your primary processor, Misfire. Something's not working right." Misfire says, "I know right? Every Doctor has looked at it and no one can find anything wrong...One said I didn't have one...Pretty funny, right?" Scorn says, "Why doctor, you really are trying to get on my good side, aren't you?" Misfire says, "Wait...you eat things? I thought that was an urban legend...." Dustoff says, "Heheheh. I'd like to think I'm just making the best use of our resources." Scorn says, "So very sweet of you~." Scorn says, "Who do you think cleans up the battlefields, Misfire?" Dustoff says, "This time? Me. Usually, not me." Misfire says, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, the Necrobot?" Scorn says, "The who?" Dustoff says, "I think he's got a loose wire or ten." Misfire says, "The Necrobot, he has a list and checks it twice, removes the bodies of all the Cybertronians. You don't want to be on that list..." Scorn scoffs, "I've never heard of the mech." Misfire says, "I have a brochure...or three, if you want to you know...and Then you know..and then...Sup..." Scorn says, "Dear, you're rambling again." Misfire says, "Uh, Sorry..." Dustoff says, "I'm sure a little duct tape will go a long way to fix that stutter, Misfire." Misfire says, "Duct Tape? Sounds neat!" Misfire says, "Whelp, if anyone needs me, I'll be off recharging...but not at my recharging station...No reason. And I probably won't be at my quarters either, so don't send assassins there. Whew, Aimless that should keep us safe until this blows over. Misfire did you turn off the Comms? Oh, I am sure I did...*click*" Autobot Message: 3/197 Posted Author Crystal City Memorial Tue Sep 10 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Autobot Spinny, and then Blurr's winged head. He looks quite smug. "So I was running some undercover recon in Crystal City last cycle, and Zarak was holding a memorial for the Decepticons who died 'defending' Cybertron. Propaganda, of course, to trick the neutrals into joining the Decepticons. He was in the middle of his speech when some resistance mech decided to kidnap him and bring down to this generator room in the sector to the northeast. That 'Con who can't shoot, what's his name? Misfire. He made chase. And naturally, I wasn't sure who it was at the time so I went to investigate. Turns out this particular resistance cell was thinking about abandoning their cause, because of all of Zarak's blathering--they were starting to believe him. But they at least recognized that Zarak's bound to be a liar, so they wanted to hear from someone other than him. Well, we all know what's wrong with THAT logic. Heh, Misfire just sounded like the babbling glitchead he undoubtedly IS, anyway. Tch." he shakes his head at this, before continuing. "I don't know why they had to capture Zarak instead of just walking up to someone and asking. But whatever. Anyway, I managed to grab Zarak from them and get him back up on his platform. I told the audience that I was putting him back instead of using him for leverage against the Decepticons because if I kept him...well, we all know what Scorponok would have done to those poor Empties until he found the culprit. At any rate, I'm pretty sure I threw a piston rod in his servo gears. Er, figuratively, anyway." he grins. "Lastly, I think we need to work harder on bolstering the resistance's resolve, otherwise they'll start listening to Zarak. Blurr, out." Autobot spinny, then a BLIP as the transmission ends. Decepticon Message: 2/123 Posted Author CC Memorial Tue Sep 10 Misfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Misfire and Aimless appear in front of the camera looking sheepish as Misfire begins to speak* "So, uh, The Memorial went up and Lord Zarak gave a moving speech and there was tears and money, and everything was good." *Waving a hand and looking away* "OhandZarakMayhaveGottenKidnappedByRebelsandSavedbyBlurrNotMyFault" *Misfire rapidly spits out the last part before waving at the Camera.* "Okay Bye!" *End Report* Decepticon Message: 2/122 Posted Author Attn: SCORN Tue Sep 10 Dustoff ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** Text Only *** Scorn, A rebel in Crystal City met an unfortunate end. I've left him in the entrance of the hive, trusting you'll see to it. Poor sap took an Autobot pulse-rifle round to the primary processor in the back of his cranium. It was quite messy, and I doubt there will be any way to clean him up for the proverbial open-casket viewing. For all anyone cares, the crate he goes into can be empty, no one will open it to see. Dustoff ***End Text*** =